


R U Mine?

by UpAllNight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Art Major Zayn, Cute, Embarassment, First Date, Fluff, Football Player Louis, M/M, Oneshot, Relationship(s), Shy Harry, Zayn is tool, date, english major harry, footie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpAllNight/pseuds/UpAllNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is too shy to ask Louis on a date, so Zayn throws him under the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R U Mine?

“I don’t even know if he’s gay,” Louis groans, lacing up his cleats. Niall rolls his eyes and glances over to the two boys lying on the grassy hill next to the football field. They’re close enough to almost be spooning, and they keep laughing at each other. Their faces have been close enough to kiss several times. Niall knows that the mystery will inevitably kill Louis at an early age.

“If he’s not gay, I’m the Queen of England,” the blond laughs. “You’ve been pining over Harry Styles since first year, just go ask him out already.”

“But what if he is dating that intimidating art student with all the tattoos, like Bethany said?” Louis asks, adjusting his shin guards and making sure his shirt is tucked into his footie pants. “I don’t want to get a black eye right before the season starts. Especially not from an art student, it would ruin my tough reputation.”

“What tough reputation? You’re impossibly soft and fluffy, my little marshmallow,” Niall huffs, “And Bethany isn’t even friends with them. She’s a cheerleader, why would she be hanging out with the art majors?”

“Harry’s not an art major, just the Zayn kid he’s always with,” Louis corrects, gesturing discreetly to the two boys on the hill. “Harry is an English major.”

“You’re such a fucking creep, mate,” Niall laughs. The coach blows the whistle for practice to begin and Louis follows Niall and jogs onto the field, ready for warm-ups.

Over on the hill, Harry and Zayn lay next to each other. Their sides are practically touching and Zayn has a blade of grass balanced on his nose. “Why do I let you drag me to these stupid practices all the time?” Zayn asks, slightly cross-eyed from the task at hand.

“Because you love me and tolerate my addiction?” Harry suggests, his eyes tracing the figures on the field and following one in particular.

“Why don’t you just ask him out already?” Zayn groans, causing the grass to fall off his face. He replaces it on his nose again and waits for Harry to give his usual excuse.

“Actually I was planning on waiting until after practice today,” Harry shrugged. “Just found out that Lou isn’t actually dating his roommate. Turns out that Niall is straight.”

“Thank goodness I don’t have to be the token straight friend,” Zayn sighs in relief, placing a dramatic hand over his heart and knocking the grass off his face with an air of finality. Harry watches the game, his nerve dissipating with every passing second until he finally groans as practice ends and stands, turning towards the school building. “Where are you going, aren’t you going to ask him out?”

“I can’t.”

“Hey! Tomlinson! Louis Tomlinson!” Zayn starts shouting. Harry spins around and glares.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Zayn,” Harry growls. They both look down to the field, and Louis is staring straight at them.

“MY FRIEND HARRY FANCIES YOU, MATE!” Zayn calls, waving, but Harry has already taken off at a sprint toward the art building, which is happily situated immediately next to the sports complex. Louis, Zayn, and Niall all watch him go. Louis turns to Niall, who shrugs as if to say ‘told you so’. Louis shoulders his soccer bag and takes off after Harry, calling his name to no avail. Zayn lays back down on the grass and tries to balance another blade on his nose.

Louis reaches the art building and steps inside, sighing when the cool air conditioning hits his slightly sweaty post-practice skin. He really should shower before talking to his long-term crush, but right now he needs to find Harry and assert his mutual affection for the gangly English major. He decides to at least step into the bathroom to change, so he ducks in and finds a stall. They’re all empty, since the morning art classes are over, and he chooses one towards the far wall just in case.

He’s half-way through changing when he notices it. Someone has drawn a large flower on the ugly grey metal of the stall wall in black marker. “Louis” is written in the center, with vines and branches reaching out in all different directions. It starts at the center of the wall and moves outwards, with flowers carrying his initials, leaves that eventually turn into his smile...he’s flabbergasted and he knows it must’ve been Harry’s doing.

He leaves the bathroom with his footie kit stuffed into his duffel and his jeans on. “Harry Styles!” he calls. The empty hall just sends his voice back to him. “Harry I like you too! Really, please come out. I want to talk to you!”

Out from one of the doors stepped a very frazzled looking, tearful Harry. “What?”

“Harry, oh my gosh!” Louis ran to him and threw his arms around the taller boy’s torso, holding him close. Harry tried to pull away, but Louis held him tighter. He was shorter, but by far the stronger of the two.

“What do you mean, you like me?” Harry asked, finally hugging Louis back. Louis could feel Harry’s nerves in the way he held his arms so lightly around the compact footie player. Louis stepped back and kept his hands on Harry’s slim waist, looking up into his green eyes. Louis had always loved Harry’s eyes, from the first time they’d bumped into each other in the hallway and made eye-contact, green had been Louis’s favorite color.

And blue had been Harry’s. They seemed to be locked like this, in a moment of limbo, staring at each other. Until Harry made a move to escape the situation. “Please, don’t leave! At least not without letting me ask you on a proper date, Harry.”

“Why me?” Harry asked. “You’re perfect. You’re athletic, charismatic, well-liked, I just wish I understood.”

“How many footie practices have you missed so far this season?” Louis asked. “How many games?”

“None,” Harry blushed.

“You were fantastic in Taming of the Shrew,” Louis responded. “And in Dracula. Don’t even get me started about the way you portrayed Captain Hook!”

“You...you’ve seen my shows?”

“I promise you that Niall can recite to you the monologue from Peter Pan upside down and backward by now,” Louis asserted. “I wish I’d known sooner.”

“Yeah,” Harry smirked. “Sorry.”

“Harry Styles, will you go on a date with me this Friday night?” Louis asked, getting down on one knee. Harry threw his head back, his tangle of brown curls falling down his back as he laughed.

“Louis Tomlinson, I will happily be your date!” he replied. Louis stood again and Harry entered his number into the other boy’s phone. Then, before Louis could really register what was happening, Harry leaned and kissed Louis on the cheek before running back down the hallway and into the sunshine. By the time Louis gained enough brain cells back to follow him, Harry and Zayn were long gone.

The date went well, of course, and they eventually did all sorts of cute things. Like graduating and getting jobs, getting married, and owning far too many cats.

 


End file.
